


Open Concept

by thegrayness



Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Open Relationships, Tumblr: rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Dan and Antoni see each other at the Vanity Fair Oscars After Party and, with encouragement from Noah back in Toronto, Dan takes Antoni back to his place.For #rosebuddwrites February prompts #10: starlight.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Antoni Porowski, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Open Concept

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HI! Thanks to popfly and this_is_not_nothing for basically writing this fic and letting me steal the whole thing for myself 😊😊😊. And also TINN for the title. 
> 
> This is part of a series I’m doing for two of the [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february). The series is multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. 
> 
> Dan and Noah are in an open relationship in this fic, and it is mentioned to Antoni up front.
> 
> The spacing on the texting is fucked bc I’m posting on mobile. I shall have to fix it later.

The messages from Noah come in a flurry when Dan sends him a single photo of the outdoor area of the party. He means it to focus on the food situation, but Noah is laser-focused on something else.

_IS ANTONI THERE  
_ _DID YOU SAY HI  
_ _TELL HIM I SAY HI_

_I am deeply regretting showing you the caps lock shortcut._

_JUST IMAGINE THE TWO OF YOU ENJOYING IN N OUT UNDER THE STARLIGHT. DAN!_

_You know there is no way in hell that we can see the stars here, right?_

_Daniel, it’s a METAPHOR._

Before Dan can respond that it is _absolutely not_ a metaphor, someone calls his name from the doorway and he turns to see Antoni weaving his way through the small groups of people chatting and eating. They’re almost friends, at this point, having a few mutual acquaintances, so it feels natural to go in for a hug when Antoni stops in front of him. 

“Dan, hi,” he says, giving Dan a little squeeze before stepping back. “It’s good to see you,” he says, and unlike literally every conversation he's had tonight, this one sounds genuine. Dan can feel his head bobbing excessively in agreement so he decides to speak as well.

“It’s really good to see you, too,” he says, and he means it for the first time tonight, too. “I was gonna grab some food, you want a burger?” Dan offers, because he doesn’t _really_ know what else to say. How do you broach the topic _‘hey, so, we’ve been chatting for a while now and I think it’s time we go home together’?_

Antoni shoots him a small smile, one that Dan might interpret as flirtatious, even, and reaches out to touch the cuff of Dan’s suit jacket. “Oh, huh, well I was gonna ask if I could cook you something in your new fancy kitchen later.”

Dan feels seconds away from swaying forward under the weight of Antoni’s gaze, and the tone of his voice, but then Antoni’s fingers catch on the embroidery on his sleeve and he pulls Dan’s hand up into the light. “This is beautiful,” Antoni says, brushing fingertips over the lettering. 

“Oh, um, thank you,” he says, and maybe his breathless voice will work in his favor here. “It’s—it’s for my boyfriend. You know Noah.”

Antoni snaps his head up and drops Dan’s hand. “Oh, yes, uh—yeah I know Noah, of course.” He takes a small step backwards. “Is he here?” He looks around the space. 

This is the part that gets complicated. “No—um, he’s in Toronto? We’re long-distance and… open? Yes, open.” Dan nods for emphasis because he doesn’t want to leave it up for questioning. “He’s actually uh—a big fan of yours. He was, frankly, devastated that I didn’t invite you over when we did that thing at the university.”

Antoni smiles again, please and dreamy, and Dan feels honest-to-god butterflies start up behind his ribs. “Too bad he’s not in town, then, you could invite me over tonight.”

Is Dan still breathing? “I could—”

“But, of course,” Antoni continues, “if you really want the burgers, I totally understand.”

Flirting with food talk is Dan’s greatest dream. 

“You could come over. Tonight. Make breakfast. Tomorrow. We can send him a picture,” he says, touching the textured lapel of Antoni’s tux. This is fairly risky, because there are a lot of cameras around, but Dan doesn’t move away, even when Antoni brings his hand up to Dan’s waist. 

“Noah won’t be… jealous?” The concern on his face is adorable. 

“Sure… of _me_. Here, let’s take a selfie, I’ll send it to him.” Dan pulls his phone out and they pose with their cheeks touching.

Noah’s response arrives in seconds. 

_TELL ME IT’S HAPPENING  
_ _DON’T YOU DARE GO HOME FROM THAT PARTY ALONE DANIEL  
_ _YOU LOOK TOO FUCKING GOOD_

Dan tilts his phone to show Antoni his boyfriend’s antics. 

“He makes a good point,” Antoni whispers, because their heads are bent close together. “You do look too good.” Dan pulls his head back, standing up straight, and bites his the corner of his lip around a smirk. 

Antoni slips a few fingers into Dan’s palm, tilting his head towards the door. Dan closes his fingers around Antoni’s and tilts his head in the other direction. “But the burgers,” he whispers with a laugh. 

Making Antoni laugh is definitely the highlight of the entire month. “A man after my own heart, Dan. Lead the way.” He gestures in front of him, and Dan tugs him gently towards the food. 

*

Dan wakes up the next morning his favorite way: to the smell of food cooking. It’s the first time he’s had it in his new house, and he wishes Noah was there to share it. As it is, he rolls over and fumbles for his phone on the nightstand and thumbs open his messages, only to see way too many from Noah, all of which feature various combinations of eggplants, peaches, and tongues, with a few hearts thrown in for good measure. 

He sends back a winky face and a kissy face and promises to share the details after he eats a gourmet breakfast.

After a pit stop in the bathroom, and a brief moment to pull on his sleep pants, Dan makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. He’s done this before, the weird morning after thing. But if food is involved he can hardly think that it’ll be weird. 

The sight he expects, Antoni in front of the stove cooking him pancakes and bacon, is… not exactly the sight he comes upon. 

Instead, three pancakes sit half-cooked on the dormant stove and Antoni is sprawled on Dan’s kitchen floor with Redmon standing on his chest, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. Which Dan can’t exactly blame him for—he himself spent a lot of time pressed there last night. 

“Well, good morning,” he says, dropping his phone on the counter and stepping around them to get to the coffee pot. Neither of them acknowledges his presence, which is on par for Redmond when he’s focused on something, but Antoni could at _least_ throw him a quick ‘hi.’ 

Especially after the post-after-party orgasms. 

Dan rolls his eyes, but picks his phone back up and takes a few pictures of them. Antoni is talking to Red in a wholly adorable dog-voice, but it’s so quiet Dan can’t make out what he’s saying. He leans on the center table and says, “I don’t suppose either of you is interested in pausing your lovefest to come make me breakfast, as I believe was previously discussed.”

Antoni finally looks at him. “I love him.”

Dan hides his smile behind his coffee mug. “I can see that,” he says, bobbing his eyebrows once as Red begins another assault on Antoni’s chin. Antoni just grins, so wide, and turns his attention back to Redmond. Dan sighs. He figures he’ll FaceTime Noah sooner rather than later since breakfast is _clearly_ on hold. 

Noah answers in record time, even though it’s still fairly early in Toronto. “What happened I thought Antoni was there? He didn’t… leave, did he?” Noah’s voice is soft and concerned and, damn, does Dan love him. He presses his lips together and shakes his head before flipping the view around to show Antoni and Redmond, now full-on snuggling on the floor. Antoni was on his side facing Dan with Redmond tucked under his arm, his nose poking up under Antoni’s chin.

“Oh my _god,_ Dan. Take 75 pictures, you _have_ to.”

“Yes it’s all very adorable, except I was _promised breakfast_ ,” he says, raising his voice on at the end in the hopes that _maybe_ Antoni would decide to pay attention to him again. “You know, this is exactly what you do when you come over,” Dan says, flipping the view back to show Noah his face. Antoni is rubbing his face in the fur under Redmond’s neck. 

Noah scoffs. “It is _not._ ”

“It is. You make the coffee and let Redmond out and then spend all morning playing with him. Should I just _order_ breakfast?” Dan calls over. 

“Hm?” Antoni lifts his head slightly. 

“Dan is probably going to get hangry soon,” Noah says and Dan glares at him as hard as he can. Noah holds up a hand. “I’m just trying to be helpful!”

“Goodbye,” Dan says, and hangs up. For some reason, that jolts Red out of his bubble and he scapers over to Dan, sniffing around his ankles and gazing up at him. And, well, it’s not like Dan could stay mad at him, so he crouches down to scratch at his ears. When he stands again, Antoni is back by the stove, poking at the half-cooked food. Dan picks up his coffee again and sidles over. “ _Should_ I order breakfast?” He teases, bumping a hip into Antoni’s as Redmond flops down by the windows.

“Are you doubting my ability to make you a delicious breakfast?” Antoni demands, but his cheeks are pink and his voice is tinged with laughter. 

Dan shakes his head quickly. “I would never doubt your skills.”

“Mm,” Antoni hums, slipping his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan holds his coffee out of the way, and Antoni leans in for a morning kiss, lips soft and gentle as his hands squeeze Dan’s sides. He pulls away for a moment, but stays close, and Dan smiles against his mouth. 

“That was nice,” he whispers, and means to keep going, but his stomach grumbles loudly between them, and blushes furiously, turning away and rubbing a hand over his face.

Antoni giggles. “I guess that’s my cue, huh? Pancakes and bacon coming up.” He kisses Dan’s flushed cheek as Redmond runs over at the mention of bacon. 

Dan leans back against the center table, sipping his coffee, watching Antoni cook and Redmond sit next to him obediently, clearly waiting for dropped food. He laughs when Antoni makes a huge production out of “accidentally” dropping a piece of fully cooked bacon that he cooled off right in front of Redmond’s feet. 

As Antoni plates their food, Dan takes another picture, framing Redmond in the shot too, and sends it to Noah. 

_Looks like a dream morning, babe_

_I can think of one improvement_

_Soon <3 _

  
  



End file.
